


Dead? I guess not

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: Rantaro wakes up after being hit over the head with a shot put ball, seeing Korekiyo in the room with him, on a white hospital bed with a glowing blue visor on his face....
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Rantaro Amami sat up. 

His headset falling onto his lap with a loud clanking noise. 

"Huh?" His voice surprised him. 

'How come I'm not dead?' Was the first thought he had that wasn't artificial in someway. 

He stood up, there was no clotted blood in his faded jade coloured hair, no dried blood anywhere on him. 

He walked over to the mirror in front of his bed and stared at his reflection. 

Jade coloured hair. 

Blue eyes. 

White t-shirt. 

Faded jeans. 

Slight tan. 

'I'm supposed to be dead' he thought, looking himself over. 

Rantaro was almost half scared that he was just dreaming. 

He looked around, his gaze rested on the form of another person. 

Their dark hair fanned out around them, Rantaro walked closer, cursing his legs for nearly causing him to fall. 

He leaned over the edge of the other persons bed to get a closer look. 

Rantaro blinked. Then pinched himself. 

"Ow!" He looked at his arm and saw a purple bruise on it, "Sensitive skin." 

Looking back at the person. 

The person on the bed, 

Had to be...... 

...... Korekiyo Shinguji.


	2. Chapter 2

Rantaro stared at the hospital room door. 

His mind felt blank, he'd forgotten that he had the ability to think for himself. 

Rantaro looked at the small pillow beside a picture of him. 

'Cuddle me' The pillow read in bright blues and greens. 

Rantaro reached a trembling arm towards the small pillow as he hugged it. He wondered about how everyone else was. 

The door opened to reveal a rather familiar face, Mikan Tsumiki, the girl was slightly shorter from when she was in the game. 

Her eyes were a bright brown, her hair was somewhere between black and dark purplish. 

She smiled, "I brought soup," she said gently, "this is all new but I hope you'll adjust." 

Mikan handed the small bowl to Rantaro, who took it and tried to will his hands to stop shaking. 

"Thanks Tsumiki-chan." Rantaro smiled a bit.

Mikan smiled, "You're welcome Amami-kun, now eat and get some sleep you'll need to recover too! Your body could be sore from laying down so long." 

Mikan gave him a smile and walked out of the room, the door closing with a soft click. 

Leaving Rantaro with his thoughs and Korekiyo.

How was Korekiyo handling this? 

Did he still care? 

Maybe it didn't matter to him? 

Rantaro shook his head and looked at the boy just a few feet away.....

"I really miss you Kiyo-kun..."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been hung up on the holidays! I'll try and post more frequently from now on💙  
> -MinaWritesRandom


End file.
